Revenge of Ancient Prisoner of the Gods
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Percy Jackson was a hero of the gods, until one of a stupid brother of his framed him, and that result is; banishment into the depth of Hell and held of being an prisoner of the gods and put into sleep for a millennia. Until...Someone awaken Percy Jackson. The banish hero have raise once again with one goal; destroy Olympus and demigods in revenge. Dark!Percy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rick and be warned this story is OOC! You have been warned!

Percy never felt so happy in his life, there's no more hellish monsters that wanted to kill him. No bad luck happened, so far! Today is the day that Percy will propose to Annabeth from permission of his dad and that real pain in the ass, _Athena_. Who give him so many pain in the ass quests to order to have a permission to marry Annabeth.

But now he finally got permission from Athena!

Oddly, every single people in camp is glaring at him in sort of strong hatred. He didn't do anything wrong...Right?

He shrugged. Maybe it's just his imagination...

He started to walk to Athena's cabin to ask if Annabeth is there.

"No Percy. She's isn't here, why you even ask?! You cheated on her you _bitch_!" Son of Athena snarled. "I don't even hesitate to kill you for what you done to her!"

He stunned in shock. What?! What the fuck?! He don't even cheat a fly on her! Something isn't right, he just know it! Someone - Someone must've planned this!

He ran toward to the beach that Annabeth and Percy always go there almost every single day and night (avoiding getting busted by those stupid Harpies and not Ella mind you).

"Oh Jake...I _gratefully_ accept your propose unlike that stupid seaweed brain. You're smarter than that stupid-ass seaweed brain who such a lovesick seaweed. I _love_ you so much!"

He felt his heart shattered into pieces and pieces, and then he felt a huge tweak in the pit of his stomach.

The sky grew darker and the waves are acting like a category five hurricane. All Percy could see is red from the waves and his eyes become red slit as the color of blood instead of sea green. The ground shakes and then Percy raise right arm to point at Jake.

"I'mma kill you." As soon as he said it, there's was a torturous scream and blood were everywhere.

"P-please stop! I beg your mercy!" Jake cried as his left leg were ripped off.

"You want more you rotten bastard? I wonder if what will happen to your beloved arms? Hm...Maybe I will cut it off? Oh, oh, that what you want you bastard?"

"N-no please! Not my arms!" He screech with pain.

As Percy cutting off his right arm, he screamed, just before he cut it bones off there was a thunderous yell:

"PERSEUS JACKSON I BID YOU TO STOP!"

"Oh _fuck_!" Percy cursed under his breath. "Hey why are you here you asshole!"

"Perseus how dare you! I, Poseidon God of the Sea, disown you!"

Percy's hands clutched in berserk.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU FUCKER!"

Suddenly the drama ass-king appeared from no where.

"Perseus since you too strong, we're going to imprison you to the depth of _Hell_."

"WHAT?! THIS IS WHAT I GET AFTER I SAVE YOURS SORRY ASS FROM YOUR PISSED OFF DADDY WHO WANTED TO DESTORY THE WORLD TO END YOU LAZY FUCKS! AND I SAVED YOUR FUCKING ASS FROM YOUR BATSHIT GRANDMOTHER AND YOU ALL FUCKERS DON'T GIVE ME A SHIT?! I'LL GET MY REVENGE! ONE DAY YOU WILL FALL FROM MY HANDS AND YOU WILL SEE YOUR CHILDREN DIES FRONT OF YOUR OWN EYES! YOU WILL BEG FOR MY MERCY AND I'LL SAY 'FUCK YOU' AND DIE YOU WORTHLESS LAZY SHIT! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU WORTHLESS SHITS, I WILL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY BARE HANDS!" He yelled in outrage. "NO ONE WILL BE SPARE FROM THE WRATH OF PERCY JACKSON! I WILL CURSE YOUR OWN FATES! BEWARE OF THE CURSE OF PERCY JACKSON!"

Zeus snapped his fingers and Percy vanish from earth to go to hell.

"Go to hell Perseus. I'll put you into sleep forever, you'll never awake to seek a revenge. I have only two words Perseus, before you will be put into sleep 'fuck you'."

In the depth of hell, there was a scream in anger and uncontrollable curses until the one last scream of Percy Jackson before he was put into sleep.

Hundreds of years have passed since Percy Jackson's betrayal and he vowed that he will end era of the Gods and Demigods. He held being a prisoner in a depth of hell and chained up with a unbreakable chain from the Gods.

Hundreds of years turn into a millennium.

"Lady Chaos! Time have come to bring an end of era of Olympus. They're no longer a great ruler." The servant said calmly to Lady Chaos.

Lady Chaos sighed.

"What a shame. They could've been a great ruler, only if they haven't gotten rid of their beloved hero; Percy Jackson the former son of Poseidon..." Lady Chaos said sadly and then smile a little. "Since I know that my great great grandson who loved to play being a king and think he's almighty king of Gods...I'm going to play with him and make him regret his choice. Such a arrogant fools." Chaos snarled angrily. "This War just have begun Olympians! Your doomsday is near!"

— Olympus council meeting room—

"Aphrodite! Stop messing up with my hunters!" Artemis barked.

"Shut up you virgin! You have no idea what's love is!"

"Ah! Zeus, why you cheated on me again?! Am I not lovable to you?!"

"N-no dearest. You certainly are lovable!"

"Then why you cheated on me?!"

Apollo noticed the room temperature lowered than before and the room is a little darker.

"Uhm guys?"

"You fuckin slut!"

"How dare you!?"

"Guys!"

"What's it Apollo?" Artemis snapped.

"Something is wrong here. I suddenly got a bad feeling about my future..." Apollo said nervously.

As soon as he said it, the portal appeared from no where and the tension grew stronger than ever before.

"Hello my stupid great great grandchildren!" A certain lady said gleefully. "Bow to me!"

"What the fuck are you?!" Zeus demanded angrily. "Bow to your almighty king! I have no right to bow to you!"

Lady Chaos face darkened and her aura grew even more dangerous.

Athena paled and stammered in shock.

"F-father that is —!"

"— I said bow to your almighty king you fool!" Zeus growled angrily. "Or I'll blast you into pieces!"

Lady Chaos grew even more angry than before. "You fuckers, have no idea what are you talking to. I can sent you to the Void easily, but I want to play with you. I tell you that you're a luckiest or unluckiest man in the world that you made your great great grandmother very angry."

Zeus paled and he finally realized what he had done.

"Oh shit."

"Too late for that you fools! Your ruling of this Earth are over, and I'll unleash your terrible fates and I will leave my champion to destroy you into pieces! You have declared a war against the mother of universe! Your doomsday is near Olympians!" Lady Chaos yelled and then flashed out.

"Gods dam Zeus! You just sealed our fate to fall from Chao's champion!" Poseidon muttered. "I blamed you for your almighty ass ego!"

"Shut up!" Zeus roared.

"I cannot believe what am I going to say this, but I agree with Poseidon." Athena sighed.

"Wait...There's a way! We can use Percy Jackson! Since he defeated Kronos, Ares, and Gaea!" Apollo proposed.

Athena stared at Apollo like he have grown even more stupider.

"Are you stupid? Oh wait, you always been stupid! We literally banished Percy Jackson to Tartarus, and you expected him to save us from falling into ruins from the Lady Chaos's wrath!?"

"…No." Apollo squeaked and then suddenly his eyes glows green.

" _An Ancient Prisoner shall raise from it eternal slumber,_

 _The Ghost King shall raise or fall by the Prisoner's hand,_

 _Wisdom and Destruction shall reunite again with hatred,_

 _Betrayer shall unleash the horror of Olympus,_

 _An Ancient Prisoner shall make a decision to destroy Olympus or save it..._ "

Apollo collapsed. Everyone stared at Zeus pale face.

" _Fuck_."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pjo!

* * *

Down in the depth of Hell, the ground shakes like an major earthquake and then the hellfire surface imploded. The monsters of Hell stop whatever they were doing, they just stood there look like they've saw something worse than death or going to the Void to face the judgment of the illegal crimes. There's a sudden scream of delight and an demonic laughter echoed through Tartarus. The monsters look deadly pale. The chains of the Gods broke in pieces as the chain of the Gods broke the monsters gulped and seemed to praying to every single patrons that they knew to save them from the wrath of the banish hero.

"Guess who's back," Percy Jackson cackled evilly, and then yelled out as loud as Tartarus could hear. "IT'S PERCY JACKSON, BITCHES!"

"Fuck," One of cursed under their breath. "We're so _fucking_ doomed!"  
Percy put a smile on his face, and it's made the monsters even more worried and paler than before. Whatever is Percy Jackson thinking won't be good.

"I won't hurt you-" The monsters stupidity look at him like he is their hero or a savior. "-in return I want you to be on my army. Sound pretty sweet deal?"

The monsters paled, if they join the army...Only Fates knows what will happen to them. Demigods and Olympians will kill them again like when they joined Kronos during the second Titan War. Wait...The person who defeated Kronos...No other than Percy Jackson! The monster's face brighten again. They have their savior in their side! They will win and destroy the Olympus and demigods once for all! Ha! Take that Olympians, you're going down!

"Yess," One of the monsters hissed like a snake. "I will be honored to join you Perseussss Jackssson."

Percy smiled like a madman. "Very well. Swear on a River Styx and Chaos name to prove your loyalty to mine."  
The monster's eyes widened. He must be very serious then.

"Very well, Perseus Jackson," The monsters said. "I, (list of monsters races), swear on the River Styx and Chaos name that my loyalty to you not Kronos."

The noxious inferno grew even more blazing, and then ashes floating to the ground like a dirty fakes of snow, showering onto everything like it's willing to devoured everything in its path. The hellish ground rumbled.

The monsters paled. Tartarus seemed to be indignant at his mother's (?) name.

"Oh shut up Tartarus." Percy said as he glared at the hellfire. The ground rumbled once more. Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a dissatisfied about your mother's when she locked up you here for centuries. Don't be pouty."

The ground rumbled like Tartarus 'trying' to tell Percy to shut up.  
Percy cackled and then look at the crowd of monsters, he grinned insanely. "Hey," He spoke. "Which one of you have teleportation? I want to visit...A certain 'friend' of mine. I just want to say hello to them."

"Um. That would be me," One of them said nervously. "My name is Umbra. It's means _shadow_ in Old Latin...I'm the last kind of my species since most of them faded away in the early sixth century. I can teleport, but my teleportation can only last for five or fifteen minutes, if I'm lucky enough."

Percy smiled a little. "Sweet." Umbra smirked proudly. "My lord, where do you want me to teleport you?" Percy paused and then grinned like a madman. "Camp Half-Blood, if you please."

"Very well." Umbra nodded and then touch Percy's arm and then Percy disappeared in smoke.

\- At the location of Camp Half-Blood-

"Dionysus! You are back!" Chiron said, look surprised. "You are certainly early."

Dionysus look deadly pale and look at Chiron and then about to say something, but it never came.

Chiron look at God of Wine weirdly. "Are you alright Mr. D? You look like you are going to be sick."

"P-Percy…" Dionysus mumbled. Chiron froze. Whatever Dionysus saying the person's name correctly...Either means something really bad happen or he is really happy, but he doesn't seem very happy…

"What do you mean by that Mr. D?"

"P-Percy...Jackson...Is...Back." Dionysus wheezed slowly and then shivering by its name.

Chiron paled. "Oh cra —!"

"HELLO FUCKERS," A certain man yelled in evil laugher. "Guess who's back?!"

Chiron seemed aged himself seventies years old. "Oh dear gods of the Olympus."

Percy saw his former trainer, he grinned mischievously. "Yo mutt! It's like...I don't know — maybe a motherfucking millennium!?" He yelled.

Chiron paled a little and most of the campers stunned and the immortal campers look like they have been punched in the face. "Oh Styx!"

Percy cackled. "You guys are rather lucky that I am not here to kill you...Yet. I'm here to warned you that your doomsday is near. I thought it will be so boring, if I win so quickly. I wanted to play."

Jake scoffed. "You're lying. You half-blood traitor." Jake said harshly. Percy's smile turned into cold hearted glare. "I'm no longer a half-blood you fool. I'm Lady Chaos' destroyer and her beloved champion." He smirked as the Jake's and others paled in realization. He is quite enjoying this. "And I'm the Ancient Prisoner of the Gods, but not anymore. I. Am. Free! At last! To refill my revenge!" He give his last evil laughter and then vanished in smoke.

* * *

 _ **I deeply apologize if this isn't any good chapter..I'm currently looking for a Beta. Please review or message me if you have any Beta recommendations! Thanks you!**_


End file.
